Ben 10: Ultraverse X
Story After 20 years being a hero, Ben 10 has faced many dangers throughout the cosmos and met new allies. However, Ben has not unlocked the remaining 500,900 aliens, he said that naming them would be a waste of a time, so he then reflect on how being a hero for 20 years isn't that easy so days passed on when Ben went on a mission on Planet Hathor. Home to the Splixson, he fought stopped vilgax for attacking the splixsons. Ben asked why did he chooses to attacked the Splixsons, Vilgax replied "long ago there was an ancient race, older than the universe. There was the race called the Mokudans, they're located near planet Hathor, I was finding the strongest person in the universe, and I will kill his allies and the cities of his world, but he then annihilated me and stood upon me and crushed me into the ground and used all his energy to defeat me, but afterwards, he died due to how intense his power was, i fear that the race is so powerful that it makes celestialsapiens the 1 trillionth". Ben tried to ask vilgax more questions then and he said to vilgax " if he died the time you fought him, why did you tried to find him again" Ben was confused. "There was actually a Mokudan that surpassed the limit of what an average Mokudan has gone through, I am willing to find him to inject the DNA, once that DNA injected to my body, I am fully immortalized" Vilgax told his story from calm to aggressive. Ben immediately find all the clues as where the mysterious race is from, but a splixson elder came towards Ben and gives him more information on the existence of planet tsurufu, home of the Mokudans, it is said that their power rival to that of the Saiyans and native creatures lived on that planet are in fact so dangerous that they can easily destroy the entire universe,Ben called Rook and asked whether the Plumbers can create a suit to withstand the creatures living on Planet Tsurufu. A few moments later... "So this planet is actually the home to the mysterious race? I thought the planet was destroyed" Rook said to Ben in confusion. Ben replied "it was destroyed but I'm sure that a few living out there" Ben traveled the solar system and seen that the planet is not there. So Ben travelled the cosmos and keep searching for the remaining race but unfortunately can't find them. Ben was feeling hopeless as he can't find the missing aliens. Rook said to Ben that he should have done before finding them throughout the universe. "Ben, if the aliens aren't in all of the planets that you can find, why not your own planet" Ben said "I should have done that before..." Ben and Rook head back to earth and fortunately found the one that he was looking for. Ben head towards the Mokudan and talked to him. He said" you must be Ben 10, one of the strongest heroes I heard about. I met Goku which is the strongest and I can't believed you actually here, I'm Ultranus, and this guy is Omnaple. He's kinda..." "Yeah we get it, look an elder of one of your solar inhabitants said that your planet was destroyed was that true? Ben stopped Ultranus of bringing out more details about himself and asked about his race instead. "I don't Know ask Omnaple, he knows it" Omnaple go towards Ben and said in an edgy manner "you don't look strong as I expected even with your toy" "look is there any details regarding to your species? Omnaple replied yes and then give more info regarding the species. "Our Civilasation was once a marvel of the universe. It is the most Advanced and the Oldest, but my father and race died due to that bastard....." Ben asked "who was this person you refering to?" "Lord Nibiru Mikrowadve.... Once the ally of Psython... He killed my race he even planned to dominate the entire universe once. He betrayed psython. That fool that worked with that Old Squidface...." Ben asked him more question about the relationship between lord Nibiru Mikrowadve. Omnaple said "you're asking questions its none of your business" "Sir Ben before you get angry, his behaviour is just like that when birth" Ben and started to plan on how to restore the civilization itself Ben refered to the info that The elder gave and asked Ultranus, "there is a myth that a tech that you are unworthy or worthy to wield by the ancients, is there any left of those tribal ones?" Ultranus replied "yes I know one follow me" so Ben and Ultranus went into a magic and unworldly swamp like area where the remaining tribal one from, "alright Honkey wait there until I come back," "Hey sir what's your name?" "Its Angst Kadebarek, A pun on Shrek and Avocado," "yeah but is there any thing you're know about this tech?" Kadebarek replied "a sorry that tech is outdated and dangerous, its not only that but useless" Ultranus said to Kadebarek " Kadebarek just for once we need these info" "why? Its to not good to be for an adventure or sci fi, it doesn't has a sci go vibe, ok I explain, if your heart is good hearted, you may used it but it can also create a weapon if wanted to but if you use it for bad things, it will stop working." So Ben and his team Rebuild the tech and heritage of the tribal Mokudans, Ben has meet lord Nibiru Mikrowadve after rebuilding the heritage, "oh isn't Ben 10, the little boy who has fairytales about him saving the universe with his little toy. Even the Yokais made a knock off version of that" Mikrowadve reacted in a "Frieza-manner", "its not a toy, its the Omnitrix, the most powerful weapon in the universe," "More like the Shapeshifting infinity Gauntlet, let's see whether you can able to fight me, the undefeatable nibiru," Ben immediately transforms into Jetray and dodges his attacks. "Is this some kind of a joke? A flying manta ray?" "The name's Jetray" Jetray kicks Mikrowadve in the head, "not bad of your kicks can even hurt me" Ow! Jetray knocked back as Mikrowadve comes towards him."its seems that you are not one one of the strongest enemies that I encountered, claimed to be the one of the strongest heroes that ever lived, but unable to defeat an opponent stronger than darksied and azathoth combined." Jetray immediately transforms to Waybig, Waybig Stomps on Mikrowadve but he was to quick, Ben changes to four arms and uses his combat skills but Mikrowadve can block his attacks and defeated him. "Ben!" A familiar voice is heard. "Well its the little cousin of Ben, a spell user that used her pink magic to save the universe as well as his partner that can't control his powers. Hehehe, pity" Mikrowadve reacted when Gwen and Kevin had arrived, "who are you and why do you attacked Ben? Gwen talked to Mikrowadve to stop, " I am lord Nibiru Mikrowadve, warlord of the multiverse, responsible of the Nibiru cataclysm, and I am here to destroy any lifeforms here and planning to slay the person with the strongest weapon in the universe" "Yeah but why do you want to destroy all lifeforms?" "Gwen, No" Mikrowadve burst out of the pink forcefield that's he has been trapped in, Ben transforms into Diamondhead and stopped Gwen from being killed by the blast, Diamondhead rages and turned into Humungosaur and crushed Mikrowadve, "nice dinosaur forms you got there" Mikrowadve response in a villanic manner, "you need with my friends" while Humungosaur crushed mikrowadve, mikrowadve lift humungosaur and toss him 1 km away. As the army of the Dark Heat Soilders having to destroy earth, Rook contacted the plumbers, "Rook What's on earth have been going on?" "Sir, earth has been attacked by a mysterious army of spaceships with reddish aura" "Was it Vilgax?" "No sir even worse" "Roger that" The plumbers immediately go on to stop the Dark Heat Soilders. As the wars go on, the Dark Heat force are almost winning "Mayday we need backup." "foolish plumbers" Mikrowadve smiled Ben wondering how do they stop Mikrowadve but Ultranus stepping the battle "Well is isn't Ultranus my old rival", "I'm not letting you make this planet blow" "Very well" Ultranus turned into Ultra Mokudan type 1 "Lets begin shall we?" Ultranus and Mikrowadve fight like how they first encounter but more destructive. W.I.P Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Jetray *Way Big *Four Arms Trivia *This is a cross over between Ben 10 and Ultrapictures Studios' Ultraversal Cartoons. *However the Company and Franchise is not Known well as you can search it anywhere. *There are also Dragon ball mentions here *This discontinued doesn't mean you have to put a bad grammar Category:Bad Grammar Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers